sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Leopold Sutherland
)]] Name: Leopold Sutherland Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: Junior School: Silver Dragon Academy Hobbies and Interests: Anything vintage, music (mostly obscure 60s, 70s and 80s), marijuana Appearance: Leopold is 5'10" and 152 pounds- squarely average in height and build. His face almost seems likes it should belong to someone skinnier- it is very angular and holds no fat at all. He has a thin, upturned nose and thin lips on a small mouth. His eyes are average-sized but never seem to be completely open, giving him a permanently tired (or stoned) appearance. His eyes themselves are hazel, varying in color but most commonly appearing dull yellow. Leopold is a natural blonde, and his hair has darkened over the years, leaving it the same dull yellow (almost gold) as his eyes. His hair is naturally wavy and he is not careful in cutting it, so his hair is never one length or neat in the slightest. As he does not make a habit of shaving every day, he has the beginnings of a blonde neckbeard growing in. Leopold's fashion sense has been described as that of a lazy hipster- he doesn't put much effort into his wardrobe, but he still comes off as looking pretentious. He tends towards turtlenecks, t-shirts of old and obscure bands that he may or may not actually listen to, distressed jeans, berets and slouchy beanies. His SOTF-TV outfit is particularly simple- a maroon turtleneck, a particular pair of distressed jeans that he swears were his grandfather's back in the 70's, a pair of honest-to-god penny loafers with no socks, and a black beret. He always wears a pair of wide-framed glasses with no lenses. Biography: Leopold's father's family, the Sutherlands, are a classic example of "old money". It was quite a few generations back that the Sutherlands made their fortune through good investments and good luck, and since then the children of the Sutherland family have been pampered, spoiled, and sent off to private school, inevitably ending up as the CEO of one company or another. Lucan Sutherland, Leopold's father, was no exception as the CEO of a popular internet service and media company. Leopold's mother, Angela Sutherland nee Blaire, comes from a rich family as well- however, the Blaires are very much new money. Angela's father and Leopold's maternal grandfather, Ryan Blaire, was an extremely famous rock star during the 70s. Angela was as spoiled as Lucan, growing up, and when the two met and fell in love it seemed inevitable that their child would be spoiled in the extreme. Leopold is an only child, and he got pretty much whatever he wanted from a very early age. He didn't see much of his father growing up- he spent most of his time at work- but Angela spent all her time at home with him. She was far from strict, generally allowing Leopold to do what made him happy, though when he entered Silver Dragon Academy she did make sure that the boy completed his homework on time and generally did well. As a young child Leopold was your average, cheerful little boy- outside of his designer wardrobe and his top-of-the-line cell phone, Leopold didn't seem much different from the other boys his age. He did have some trouble understanding the concept of 'sharing'- it certainly wasn't something he was raised to understand- but eventually he learned, if only because he realized that the toys at school weren't nearly as cool as the stuff back at home. He was a smart boy, and made high grades with very little effort. Leopold was raised with music. Ryan Blaire took a particular interest in Leopold, as his only grandchild, and would often write songs for him. Though Ryan was quite old and his voice wasn't what it once was, his talent was still extraordinary and Leopold was absolutely fascinated by him. In elementary school Leopold attempted to learn to play guitar, with Ryan's help, but gave up on it very quickly- he was an easily frustrated child, quick to quit things that he could not get immediately. Though Ryan was disappointed, he continued to play for Leopold and to show him music, particularly music that was popular when he was young and famous. He delighted in showing young Leopold bands that were forgotten by history, and Ryan and Leopold's relationship remains strong to this day, though Ryan's health is failing. Those old, obscure bands became Leopold's favorites and led to his fascination with that time- Leopold loves pretty much anything that comes from that era, because they remind him of his grandfather and his music. As Leopold grew older it became clear that his mother's pampering and his father's neglect had an effect on him. As he made his way through elementary school with no problems he realized that he was smarter than most of his peers, and as he became aware of his social status and money he figured he was better than them, too. He became incredibly apathetic- deciding that school was completely pointless, as he already knew he was superior to his peers and didn't need to prove himself via grades, achievement in sports, or anything else for that matter. He continued to go to school, making a minimal effort and still doing fairly well due to natural talent, but he really stopped caring about everything but music. Of course, apathetic teenagers who love music aren't exactly in short supply, and so Leopold did make friends, though many found his superiority complex incredibly irritating. However, sticking out a friendship with Leopold had its benefits, as he threw money around like it was nothing, because to him it pretty much was. It was through his friends that he discovered marijuana and found it to his liking for several reasons- it was fun, it made his music sound even better, and it pissed his father off. Leopold and Lucan did not get along- Leopold took every measure to annoy his father as revenge for Lucan not being present at all for Leopold's childhood. He took his newfound love of pot one step further and became a dealer- not that he needed the money, of course. In fact probably half of the weed he was selling he ended up smoking- he probably never turned a profit, not that he counted, and not that he cared. Leopold is an irritating, obnoxious and selfish youth who nonetheless has quite a few friends attracted to his money and occasionally to his caustic and often cruel sense of humor. His apathy extends to his personal relations as well- he doesn't care much for anyone, except for his mother and grandfather, and other people's feelings really don't affect him. He spends almost all of his free time either getting high or curled in his room, listening to his music, ignoring everyone and everything. Though his mother worries, she allows him to do what he wants as long as his grades stay decent, and through Leopold's natural ability they do. But though the boy thinks he's so superior to others, the truth is he's pretty much wasting away. Advantages: Leopold is naturally quite intelligent. He is extremely selfish and has little regard for the feelings of others, making him quite focused on self-preservation. He has a decent amount of friends willing to help him, and he has the money to buy the cooperation of anyone stupid enough to accept it. Disadvantages: Leopold is not a people person- he is very difficult to get along with, particularly when his money and his dealing are taken out of the equation. He is not in shape or physically strong in the least. His extreme apathy makes it unlikely that he'll take even being on SOTF-TV seriously. And his being spoiled from childhood means he has no idea how to be independent. Designated Number: White Team no. 4 --- Designated Weapon: Dildo Conclusion: Last season, the infamous dildo was used to make a small knife. What new ways can Leopold think of to use it this season? Mentor's Comment: He's the weak link of the group, but redemption is possible for Leopold if he puts aside the drugs and works together with his team. The above biography is as written by Hollyquin. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Karen Ruiz 'Collected Weapons: '''Dildo (designated weapon) '''Allies: 'Shawn Morrison, Alexis Allwell 'Enemies: 'Karen Ruiz '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Leopold, in chronological order *Smoke on the Water *Don't Fear the Reaper *Rock Lobster *Metanoia *Time To Pretend *Pieces of What? Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Leopold. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters